Interruptions
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Edward tries his best to distract Bella as they study but a couple interruptions drive them both insane. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey guys,**

 **Celebrating success in my exam results. Here's a lemon that I enjoyed writing recently.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Interruptions**

 **One Shot. Edward tries his best to distract Bella as they study but a couple interruptions drive them both insane. Lemon. Rated M.**

 _Bella's POV_

Laying on my front on my bed, I had my ankles crossed in the air. My books were on my pillows and I was trying to take in the information. That plan wasn't working too well. It was just so boring. But it was necessary.

"Why don't we take a bit of a break? I'm bored, you're bored. Let's just do something else for a while."

My hot boyfriend lay beside me, his lips pressing into the crook of my neck. I moaned lightly at his kisses. His lips tickled my neck as I arched it towards him. My long hair was pulled over my other shoulder and he pressed his chest into my side.

A few minutes passed by with him nibbling and sucking on my neck. I couldn't stop the grin on my face. His hands slipped down to my waist and I turned over slightly. Pressing my lips to his, his fingers slipped under my shirt to pull it up my body. It dropped to the floor along with the books I'd pushed away.

My eyes were hooded as I grabbed his neck and pulled him over the top of me. He chuckled, nestling between my legs. Shifting his hands up my body, he cupped my breasts tightly. I moaned against his lips and pressed my chest into his hands. We kissed for a while, loving each other.

He finally pulled away when we had to breathe. But his lips didn't leave my skin. Trailing down to my ear, he teased me the way only he knew I loved. My left ear is my biggest erogenous zone. I groaned loudly as he bit on my earlobe. I especially love it when he whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

"You like this do you my love? Everyone thinks you so innocent and sweet. But I know better. I love you and only I get to love you. You are so beautiful my love."

He brought his lips to the shell of my ear and pulled it between his teeth. Gripping the back of his shirt, I moaned loudly into his ear as I felt my wet juices soak my panties. He must have felt my heat intensify because he brought his lips back to mine.

"I love that I can make you feel this way."

"Yes. Only you can Edward. Please, I need…"

My bedroom door flung open and I gasped in shock. Blushing brilliant red, I pushed Edward off me as my Dad's mouth locked shut. He was glaring at Edward who scrambled to cover my chest with a blanket. I was so glad that we hadn't got any further or my Dad may have seen a lot more of me and Edward. Finally he seemed to have found his words.

"I was just going to tell you that I was heading out to the Diner. I think I'll just stay right here though."

"Actually Edward and I were going to go round to his. Alice wanted me to stay for a sleepover."

"You're staying here tonight Bella. I think it's time for you to leave now Edward."

"No."

Edward had made a move to gather his things but I stopped him. It's not fair for my Dad to kick my boyfriend out. For all he knew we were only groping each other. Heck, he still thinks I'm a virgin.

"Either Edward stays or I go with him."

"You are not going anywhere Isabella Marie."

"And why not Charlie? I'm 18. I'm a legal adult. I could move out if I wanted to."

I know I was going a little low with that blow but it was a little hypocritical of him.

"If I want to be with Edward sexually I will. It's not like you were all innocent when you were 18. You got Mom pregnant. I'm not a virgin Dad. And I haven't been since my birthday. I'm going to have sex with Edward when I want to because I love him. We are being safe, okay? I know you worry but it was going to happen eventually. Just get over it. Go to the diner tonight, don't think about this and when you come back we won't bring it up again."

I have no idea how I became so bold. Especially to my Dad. But he blushed similar to me and closed my door over. Edward was sat next to me in an instant, his eyes wild with hunger. A hunger that made my heat rise again.

His lips pressed to mine and he threw the blanket away from my body. I cupped his cheeks, grinning into the kiss. Pulling at my cotton shorts, he held my hips off my bed. He groaned against me as he saw how wet I was. Trailing his fingers down my torso, he cupped my swollen sex. My head flew back into the pillows and I cried in pure pleasure.

"You're so wet for me. Always so wet my Bella."

Nipping at my skin, he moved his teeth down to my neck.

"I want… I… I… Fuck."

He chuckled against my neck and started stroking me with his index finger. Gurgling, I pulled at his hair.

"Tell me what you want my Bella. What do you want?"

"You…"

I could hardly breathe let alone speak. He moved his hand away from my heat but held both my thighs in his hands. His thumbs rubbed teasing circles on the inside of my legs, so close to my centre.

"What do you want from me? I'm yours."

"Kiss. Me."

Shifting over me, he brought his face up to mine. Groaning into the still air, I bucked my hips.

"Down there."

"Anything you want because I am yours."

Pressing his lips to mine, he hummed softly. His fingers hooked into my panties and started pulling them down my long legs. He slipped his lips down my body to my mound. My panties were flicked off my feet and onto the floor. With open mouthed kisses on top of my mound, he held my hips to the bed.

"Please…"

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, waiting for him to touch where I needed him most. A finger opened my dripping folds and his lips encased my exposed clit. Panting, his name slipped from my lips. My fingers gripped the sheets off my bed, my legs wrapped around his head.

"EDWARD!"

His tongue was rolling around on my clit, driving me to the edge. I wouldn't last much longer. Edward's mouth is magical. Pushing two fingers into me, my neck tensed back in the pillows. My chest was arched into the air, my nipples stiff under my bra from the freezing cold air.

He pumped me roughly with his two fingers, speeding up faster and faster. With a final moan against my clit, he pushed me over the edge. Behind my eyelids I watched fireworks exploding as I orgasmed all over his fingers. It had been a while since I'd had my release so it was definitely needed.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Edward sighed and rested his forehead to my hips. I unwrapped my legs from around his neck. My eyes opened as he tried to move off me.

"Ignore it. They'll go away if no one answers."

He smirked up at me and crawled over me. His lips connected with mine in a passionate fiery kiss. The corners of my lips turned up against his. My bed shifted as he settled in between my legs, his bulge resting against my heat.

The insistent ringing of my doorbell didn't let up. Whilst I could ignore it, Edward seemed to be bothered by it. He pulled off me and pried my fingers and legs from him. Whimpering at the loss of his touch, I scrambled to grab him but he didn't let me. He stood up from my bed before leaning back to press his lips to mine quickly.

"I'll be back in a minute. Get dressed, we're going out for the evening. I'm fed up off being interrupted. We barely get any time together as it is."

"Where are we going?"

"Port Angeles."

He winked at me with some kind of hidden motive for going to Port Angeles. It's an hour long drive and there isn't much to do there. And Edward and I aren't big fans of car sex. One of us always ends up with a big bruise on our face by the end.

When he closed my bedroom door over behind him, I pouted for a moment. Crawling out of bed, I grabbed some clean underwear and pulled it on. Going through my wardrobe, my door open and two arms wound round me. I melted into my boyfriend's tight muscled chest, leaning my head back on his shoulder. He reached out and unhooked a low cut royal blue dress. Holding it up to my body, he nibbled my neck.

"Pack an overnight bag. Just the essentials."

"Fuck…"

I knew what he was planning instantly. If he intended for us to go back to his, I wouldn't need to pack an overnight bag because I have enough there to not need to take anything myself. No. He wanted to go somewhere no one would disturb us.

Letting go of me, he left the room with my notepad in hand. Now I remember. Angela was coming round to collect some notes from me for Ben who'd been off sick today. Whoops. Guess I forgot.

Edward came back as I was pulling my dress over my head. His fingers helped drag it down over my ass that he swatted playfully. Standing me in front of my mirror, he did up the zip at the back of my dress. I could see why he'd picked this dress. His beautiful emerald eyes gleamed with lust whilst he stared at my long, pale legs in the mirror. The dress is short only hugging my butt before cutting off. It also shows off a lot of cleavage which I'm always self-conscious about. I only wear it when I'm having one of my more confident days. Which isn't very often.

My handsome boyfriend wrapped his arms around my waist and onto my hips. His lips sucked on the crook between my neck and shoulder. He hummed softly before resting his chin on my shoulder, our eyes joining in the mirror.

"If this is us now, imagine what we'll be like when we're married and going to boring dinner parties that we won't be able to avoid."

"They won't be so boring with you by my side. Especially if we are husband and wife."

"My wife. I can't wait till I can call you that."

"Then let's get married after graduation."

"Aren't you going to wait for me to propose?"

"You can do that anyway. When you think it's the perfect time, I'll be waiting. But we both know that it will happen eventually. We are High School Sweethearts, but it's also more than that. I love you."

"As I love you Isabella Marie Swan and one day, I shall make you my wife. My Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I want to be a Cullen Masen."

His eyes widened in surprise before the beautiful crooked grin that was only reserved for me spread across his face.

"I would love that. My parents would be so proud."

Stepping away from me, he lifted the diamond heart pendant that used to belong to his mother, but now belongs to me. He lay it at the top of my breasts and clipped it around my neck. We stared at each other before I turned to peck his lips.

I didn't want to get carried away or we wouldn't get away. I ordered him downstairs whilst I packed a duffel bag with some clothes for tomorrow and something to wear tonight. Slipping into the only pair of high heels I own, I shrugged on Edward's leather jacket. His delicious scent engulfed me.

When I descended the stairs, his mouth dropped open and he stumbled towards me. I blushed at that; Edward never stumbles. Reaching out his hand, he hovered it just by my small waist. He didn't want to touch me. This hadn't happened since we started dating.

"You… beautiful… sex…"

Taking a loud gulp, his eyes ran down my body.

"Sexy."

I blushed even brighter red and looked down at the floor. I was suddenly thrown against the wall, his tongue delving into my mouth. Moaning into his mouth, he massaged the top of my tongue with his. He held my waist tightly against the wall so that he could press his body to mine.

Not wanting him to stop, I lifted one leg and hooked it over his hip. My heated core rubbed against the bulge in his pants. The tip of my heel dug into his ass and he groaned whilst thrusting into my hips.

Suddenly the front door flew open. For the second time tonight my father had walked in on Edward and I. I dropped my leg in an instant and Edward stepped away from me. Fixing my dress, I lifted the bag I'd left on the stairs before talking Edward's hand.

"Edward and I are going to Port Angeles for the evening. I'll be back before dinner tomorrow night. Bye Dad."

Dragging my boyfriend by the hand, I didn't stop until we were both standing by his car. He opened the passenger door and held my hand as I climbed in. We sped off to Port Angeles almost too fast with Edward's insistently fast driving. One of his hands lay on the top of my thighs with his fingers rubbing on the inside of my legs. I so nearly exploded. But by the time we got into the town centre of Port Angeles I was starving hungry for some food.

He pulled up outside my favourite restaurant and pecked my lips before getting out. We had a wonderful, quiet dinner sat side by side with his arm around my shoulder. It was hard to not start making out in public. We were just so close to each other.

But then we both got into his car again and he drove just three minutes down the road. There are only a couple hotels here in Port Angeles as it's so small so there wasn't much choice. But out of the few, he chose the most expensive. Thankfully he didn't go for the expensive suites but just a normal room for the one night. It was getting late, almost ten o'clock by the time the door to our hotel room closed. He dropped my bag by the small dresser at the side of the room and turned to me.

"I'm going to fuck you hard Bella."

Gasping, my panties dampened and I stumbled backwards. My knees hit the high bed causing me to fall back onto it. He spread my legs apart and hooked his fingers up my dress to drag my panties off my legs. Keeping my heels on, he kicked his own shoes off. Moving me into the middle of the bed, he turned both of us around so that my heads rested into the plump pillows.

His lips took over mine whilst his fingers made their way to the top of my spine. I tangled my fingers into his hair and kissed him passionately. Pulling at my now unzipped dress, he shifted over me until my dress was on the floor. His lust filled eyes roamed my body possessively before he dove on top of me.

I hooked my legs around his hips, my heels scratching at his thighs. His lips nibbled at my neck as he thrust his hips continuously into mine. Moaning over and over, I tried to pull at his shirt, undoing each button slowly. Finally, I threw his shirt to the side but didn't see where it landed.

So close to coming, I wanted to feel more of him. Pushing him back, it was an effort to get him to move off me. When my fingers yanked at his belt buckle he knelt on the bed between my legs and sat up. He effortlessly slipped his belt from the loops around his hips. Undoing the button and zipper of his pants also, he let me have a glimpse of his straining erection inside his boxers.

Throwing himself back over the top of me, he engulfed every inch of me. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled it hard. He grunted, his breath fanning over my face. I bucked my hips up to his, needing him closer. His hands pushed his pants down his legs before kicking them off his feet. With only his boxers between where I needed him most and his hard erection, I groaned in an attempt to get him to take his boxers off.

"Calm down my love. You have to be patient."

"I want you fucking inside me Edward. NOW!"

He froze above me, his eyes glazing over. His next movement was so fast I didn't even register what he was doing until he was buried deep inside of me. I cried in pleasure as I came all over him. Rocking into me, he helped me ride out my early orgasm. I couldn't think straight; I couldn't even see straight. My eyes had crossed as I rolled my hips.

Sucking underneath my jaw, he pulled out so that only his sensitive tip was inside me before thrusting sharply back into me. He held my hips to the bed and pumped himself in and out. Pressing his body to mine, every time he moved up and down, I could feel his defined abs. It only drove me more insane.

He lifted both my thighs and held them around his hips. Crossing my feet over on his ass, the tips of my heels dug into his ass cheeks. For a split second, his hands left my thighs but only so he could rip my bra off my body and throw it over his shoulder. His lips nipped at my collar as he made his way down to my throbbing breasts.

Biting my nipple, I cried his name and gripped his ass with my heels. He thrust more wildly, delving into my folds. I was so close to the edge. So close that it was almost painful. He was too. His length was jerking inside of me.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

All our movements stopped. There was silence before more knocks on the door. Edward's forehead rested against my shoulder as he pulled out of me, complete frustration on his face. Pulling the duvet over my body, I turned on my side with it tucked under my chin. His still hard length was hidden by his boxers and he leaned over to peck my lips once more.

Opening the hotel room door, he frowned at the man in the hotel's uniform. The man took a quick glance to me and then back to the state of dress my hot boyfriend was in. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground.

"I apologise Sir. But there appears to have been a mix up when you were given this room tonight. There is a couple downstairs that are waiting for this room. We've offered them an upgraded room due to the mix up but they have refused. It is a mistake that is down to our server. I would like to offer you and your girlfriend two nights in the Presidential Suite. No extra cost and we'll have free room service sent to you in the morning."

Turning to me, Edward sighed and nodded.

"Sure. We'll both come to the lobby in a couple minutes."

"Of course. Thank you for being so understanding Mr Cullen."

He bowed his head before walking away. Edward slammed the door closed behind him. Huffing in frustration, he sat on the edge of the bed in front of my stomach. I sat up and curled into his back. Pressing my lips to his broad shoulder, I ran my hands down his pecks.

"Can we stay in bed all day tomorrow? I think we both need some sex therapy after all these interruptions."

That cheered him up a little. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me round onto his lap. As my legs were under the duvet, it was awkward to pull me round so I ended up lying on my back across his lap. My breasts were on show having slipped out of the duvet.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea my love. But for now, we need to get dressed again and leave."

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. He hummed into my kiss before pulling away. We both slipped into our clothes again and he grabbed my bag. After sorting out the mix up with the rooms we made our way back up the elevator, this time to the top floor. With a quick glance around the massive room, my dress was on the floor along with my underwear. I wasn't going to let it go down that route again where he'd stay dressed.

Spinning around, I yanked at his clothes until they were all on the floor along with mine. We stared lustfully at each other before I pulled him over me on the king sized bed. His knees held my thighs apart as he lined himself up with me. Panting heavily, I gripped the clean sheets below us. He leaned against his hands on either side of my head and stared down it me.

"No more interruptions."

Grinning, I nodded frantically.

"No more interruptions."

He pushed into me causing us both to sigh. I shifted my hips up to his and groaned at the contact. Turning my head to the side I placed my lips to his wrist. Pulling out of me, he abruptly thrust back in and started up a fast paced rhythm.

I was so wound up from everything that happened today that it didn't take long before I was on that almighty precipice again. He flung his head back and grunted in exasperation. We both were desperate for our release.

Reaching up, I scratched my nails over his pecks and nipples making him shiver in pure delight. This was the catalyst for everything that happened afterwards. He squirted his cum deep in to my hilt, pushing me over the edge. His forehead rested against mine as he rocked his hips to mine, burying himself deeper and deeper inside me.

Having calmed down, he held my hips and moved me into the middle of the large bed. My head rested into the pillows, my hair sprawled across them in a fan. Edward ran his hands up and down my sides, before cupping my breasts. I moaned softly, my fingers running into his hair. Bending my knees, I had him trapped between my legs, right where he was still buried inside me. He's so big width and length ways that he always makes me feel completely full without it being uncomfortable.

Instead of pulling out of me, he joined his lips to mine and began to rock gently against me. We'd got past the first stage of lust that had built up inside of us. But now it was about our love for each other. His nose rubbed against mine as he played with the hair on top of my head. The kiss we shared was so… Loving. I didn't think it would ever end. I didn't want it to end. He rolled against me, his body fitting with mine perfectly.

Moaning into his lips, I fell apart whilst screaming his name. My scream was muffled into his mouth as he stroked my thigh to help me cumming. I milked him over and over, every one of my muscles tense until I was finished. I lay panting, my fingers massaging the back of his head. With one final push into me, he exploded inside me, only throwing me over the edge again.

When he pulled out of me, he collapsed to the bed beside me, both satiated for now. I rolled over, curling into his side. Glancing at the clock on the night stand, an automatic yawn escaped my lips. It was after midnight already. Edward pulled the duvet back and nestled us both underneath it. I lay both my hands on his pecks as his wound around my waist, resting on the small of my back. My head settled into the pillows and he pecked the tip of my nose.

"Sleep my love. We have all day together."

"I love you."

"As I love you."

And finally, with no more interruptions, I fell asleep in the arms of the best boyfriend in the world. From the moment I woke up the next morning, to the moments of falling asleep that night, I was tangled in the arms of my one true love. Being loved and pushed into the pleasurable stratosphere that only he could take me to. Young love is a beautiful thing. And silence is almost as good.


End file.
